Insanity's Plea
by Flyingstorm
Summary: Meet Veronica, an 18 year old who is out for the world. Her and her sister April are together in everything. When plans go horribly wrong and bad goes to worse,the adventures of these teens gets weird. Read as they suffer through societies worst situations and over come their greatest fears. This line up of characters and the unexpected plot twists will hold your attention the enti
1. Chapter 1

_It's dark and damp. Walls seal me in. They say I oppress my mind, but it is my body that is oppressed. My mind is free to roam the world yet my body can't be free. What day is it, I haven't got a clue, and all I know is that it rains constantly. A steady drip persists on in my lonely room. What did I do to deserve this, I may never know. If I cry just one more time it will be insanity's plea. _

_On the wall behind where I lie is the message I left behind. The very one I read to you before I took my life. No one knows how I managed with the jacket on. But allow me just a moment and I will tell you how. Listen close my dear, for it is about to get quiet loud in here. My death has caused a stir you know. _

_I'm not sure how much you remember, or if you will even listen seeing what I have done to you. I admit I was cruel, but I did warn you. Welcome me with open arms as you always have. You were to kind, to innocent. You don't remember anything do you? Then I shall kindly remind you of whom and what we were. _

_My name is Veronica, you had always called me V, and it was simpler. When we met we were young my dearest April. Yes your name is April, like the month of the year, correct. Much like the month the sun always shown in your emerald eyes, your blonde hair as bright as a clear spring day dear April. When you spoke your voice was a soft as a chirping sparrow. You were a short little thing, cute as a button. Too bad you couldn't keep up with me, you were well, too slow to comprehend my plans in life. You would've made a great partner. Truly a shame. But what about me you ask, well. I'm much more complicated. You never understood me when you were still breathing; hopefully death has allowed you to expand your mind._

_Well my dear I am quite the opposite of you. My hair is black as midnight, my eyes grey and cold as steel. My voice is coarse, only roughened with age. I was never well behaved, well liked, or even accepted. Yet even so I deserved better than I got. You and I were locked away after my genius failed just once. The authorities said we were a threat to society, and couldn't be set free. What we did was truly unthinkable, but would have gone unnoticed until you say that boy. Damn you and the boy! My apologies my dear, I am not in the right to yell. I shall remind you what you did to us so that you may understand my anger._

_Dear April if you haven't realized you were not simply a friend who followed my every whim. You were my step sister. You see, my mother died when I was young, and my dad worked out of town. I did what I wanted how I wanted, and I got away with it to. Even got away with murder once, oh I can't even tell you how nice that felt. Your father divorced your mother when you were 9, and when she married my father just before your tenth birthday, you were so happy. That was until, my father left us, he drug us together and just left me, I mean us. I was pissed, your mother turned to drugs, heroine. I had to take care of myself as always, and now you. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, I had a reason to fight like I did. _

_You were 16, just in the prime of life, I was 18. Now I wanted revenge, my boyfriend had left me for another girl. Had he broken up with me before with me before he got with her, I may not have made such drastic decisions. His name was Jeffery, and he thought the world of himself. Indeed he was handsome, but he was such an ass. I should have never expected loyalty from him. Now when we worked together we each had a job. Yours was to distract, mine was to accomplish the goal. Now Jeffery and I loved this one coffee lounge in town. They had free wifi and computers, good prices and a very friendly staff. We each had a spot that we preferred, mine in the open, and his in the corner. Well after his less than chivalric actions I choose to end him you see. Had you done your job, I would have succeeded. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Your job you ask, oh my dear you are truly as vapid as ever. You were a simple distraction, something pretty for the staff to look at. Apparently that boy, Brent I believe, was more intriguing to you than our plans success. Quit crying you, I know you remember the pain we endured. You can't tell me that you didn't realize that it was your fault. You see Brent, that boy you were talking to, he is Jeffery's brother. When you told him the details of the plan, names and all, you condemned us. We were going to be free, finally free. Who am I kidding freedom isn't real, learned that one the hard way. Dear April, must I explain everything to you?_

_The plan exactly, this shall be difficult to explain, it was the first time. You see, Jeffery was deathly allergic to strawberries, even my perfume gave him fits. With that the idea began. I'm quiet handy with computers, and Jeffery always used the same one. Every time he got online the first thing he would do is check his email. So it hit me, if I linked a controlled dose of my strawberry perfume to the sequence of key strokes that was his email password, I could kill him without anyone noticing, or even knowing who did it. The authorities could never track the perfume either, for it was the most popular in town. It was the perfect plan, not a flaw in sight. _

_The day had perfect only a few people in the coffee lounge. I sat down in Jeffery's spot, which hadn't looked suspicious because someone else had chosen to use my preferred computer. As I began to work on rigging the keyboard to the perfume device, you had placed our order. I had gotten the device completely rigged, was just down to finishing the programming involved, when you got to chatting. You told Brent everything. Was it his messy light brown hair, his sea green eyes, or his staggering height that did you in? You had no shot with him, you should have seen that. But you tried anyway, talking about me sitting and programming a computer to kill his brother. You did your job perfectly. No April, that wasn't a compliment that was sarcasm. Anyway that bulky 6 foot 4 inches in height, can move quickly when it wants to, those piercing green eyes enough to puncture your soul. The body slam that followed your brilliance, really fucking hurt. Soon after I began to regain consciousness, I heard the sirens. It was over. One way or another, sooner or later, we were going to die._

_We got stuffed into the back of the squad car; they weren't kind at all about it. No one knew fully what we did at the time. I understand that you had meant no harm by talking to Brent, but then again, I told you that we were there on business. The cops raced back to the station, the driver wasn't bad looking. He seemed all too excited to have a real case to investigate. He wore a childish grin the whole time he drove. The other man, older and quiet, fit every stereotype you could think of, he was obese, balding, and eating a doughnut the whole trip. I had picked the lock on my hand cuffs. That prick clamped them down way to tight, but I kept my hands behind my back as to not raise alarm. You balled the whole trip, you honestly had no idea what was going on. I had no idea what to expect, I had never been gotten caught before._


	3. Chapter 3

_We pulled into the station, by this point I was fucking bored. The fat ass, Craig I think his name tag said was so confused when I stepped out of the squad car while tapping my fingers against my cheek. George, the other cop was so gentle as he helped you out of the car. He kind of killed his sex appeal; no sexy person is named George. We got hauled into the station the whole place just stopped and stared as we walked through. I looked like I should have been there for prostitution charges. I was wearing a red corset with black lace, a high-low style black skirt, and, hooker boots with my typical smokey eye and black lip stick. You on the other hand wore a white sundress and matching sandals, your hair in a cute bun, and natural makeup. We were quiet a pair to be seen together. As we were pulled into separate interrogation rooms you lost all composure. I mean you fainted. I got my ass hauled into the room; Craig tried to convince me to eat a doughnut. Wasn't going to happen, behavior analysts can figure way to much out based on how you eat, it's so weird. Just as I declined the doughnut, George walked in, definitely over him now. _

_"__Are you two really going to try the good cop, bad cop routine, if so save it for someone else." I said without thinking it over first._

_"__Are you going to be a pain in the ass the whole time?" George said without missing a beat. Craig sat in the corner just chomping away at a doughnut._

_"__Yep" I said with a click of my tongue, "That's my job" I added with a wink._

_"__Well let me lay the cards out on the table sweetheart" George continued, "You have no chance, you can make this easy and just sign a plea deal, or fight me over it."_

_"__I'll take my chances in a fight; god knows I could easily kick your lack of an ass." Craig chuckled at that comment, I think a few bits of doughnut even escaped the beast's mouth._

_"__Uh… Um… You've been checking out my ass?" He asked still taken back. _

_"__See, were finally building a working relationship. Good boy, have a doughnut. To answer your question, yep, how does that make you feel?" With that he stormed out of the room. _

_"__Hey Walrus, got any Boston crèmes in that box of doughnuts?" I shouted. Next thing I know there is a doughnut whizzing towards my head. "Thanks." _

_I soon sat in that room by myself, not a big deal, this was normal for me. I often sat in a room by myself to escape April's pestering. April, wonder how she is handling her first arrest, odds are she just passed out again. I felt fucking great after how today went, got a free doughnut and embarrassed the shit out of a newer cop. Can't say this is going to go well for me, but I'll have fun with it for now. I thought for overnight you were supposed to get locked in a cell, I was an ass today, and maybe they happened to "forget" that little rule. Can't really blame them. I found a way to lie seductively and comfortably on the interrogation table. If I'm going to be stuck here, may as well make the most of it. _

_"__Veronica" I heard off in the distance, or so I though. "Can you try to not enjoy your time here, this isn't a game. We would appreciate it if you at least took it seriously." The voice continued._

_"__Let me let you in on a little something, no matter how a situation ends, all roads lead back to awesome. And I'd say after how much George blushed today, this will be great. Also, it's just V." I spat back at the mirror on the wall, it was obliviously a one way mirror. For half a second some laughter was audible before the room fell silent again. _

_Tomorrow will be more of a challenge, I got it easy today. Maybe I should try to answer some questions. Make whatever may happen easier. You never know, I could always sign an insanity plea. That may just work; lie like I have my whole life. I could be insane, __wouldn't__be much of a stretch. Insanity…_


	4. Chapter 4

_6am, who the fuck wakes up this early in the morning. Oh wait I know, I know, George. That ass expected me to be up and moving. So while you slept in again, not getting pushed, I was dragged into the interrogation room yet again. _

_"__Hey fuck nuts. A girl needs time to wake up and be functional before you go griping at her for answers." I spat. _

_"__Apparently she doesn't to give me lip," George said with a snarl "Now you listen here."_

_"__Wow," I said dragging out the o, "Someone found his strap on this morning, I might almost be impressed."_

_"__You bitch!" George hollered as Craig sat him down._

_"__You like to push buttons don't you?" Craig asked gently._

_"__Oh of course, that is when someone reacts well." I said with a wink towards George. "So why are we at this so god damn early in the morning?"_

_"__Because we need what you know, and you're obviously going to be a pain in the ass." Craig said._

_"__Well, here's the deal I'm willing to make today." I said "I'll answer um, maybe ten questions, and you guys let me see April. Sound fair?"_

_"__Yes." Craig said, "Who is April?"_

_"__Really, that's your first question, wow ok. April is my step sister, the little blonde you hauled in with me." I stated._

_"__Ok, um, where are you from?" Craig guessed._

_"__Another bull shit question, fine with me. I was born in Ohio; decided I had bigger fish to fry, moved to Santa Carla." I said annoyed._

_"__Why Santa Carla" Craig continued._

_"__Because it's the murder capitol of the world, why else does anyone move to Santa Carla?" I said with a laugh._

_"__Enough of this shit" George said still agitated, "Who were you trying to murder!"_

_"__Jeffery Nash, my piece of shit, no good, son of a bitch of an ex-boyfriend." I said._

_"__Why" George continued._

_"__Easy, he cheated on me." I replied._

_"__Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?" George questioned._

_"__Nope, perfectly normal reaction." I said pointedly. "You guys really need to go back to the academy. You suck at interrogation." _

_"__And what do you know about interrogation?" Craig asked honestly._

_"__Obviously more than you guys, I'm quite fond of interrogation. If you couldn't already tell." I said with a smile and a bob of the head. "Well boys, I've held up my end of the deal, now to April."_

_"__Wait! You said ten questions, that was only seven." George cried._

_"__I said about ten, and I feel that I've cooperated enough with you" I said with a yawn. _

_"__Fine." George said with a sigh._

_The morning light shown into April's cell, she guessed that it had been about 8 am. A soft voice crept around the corner towards her cell. She was isolated from the other inmates. As she stood up to greet the voice she heard, she also heard yelling. _

_"__Veronica!" She wailed recognizing her sister's voice. _

_"__There. There young one. Your friend will be alright" A smooth woman's voice distracted April from the yelling. The woman was very tall; her hair looked of crimson fire. Her eyes were very pale green, near amber; she wore a white lab coat over a navy business suit. Her heels clicked down the grey halls with every step. "My name is Dr. Roselyn Waters, and I will be taking care of you."_

_"__You can't take care of me, that's V's job! Only she can take care of me." April wailed, tears welling in her eyes. Her cell was cramped and nothing was visible to her other than grey prison walls. "Where is she? I want to go home!"_

_"__I'm afraid…. That's impossible. She committed a major crime and will be punished for her actions." The doctor replied, keeping her composure._

_"__No it's not! Let me out of here!" April's voice screamed in a panic. She ran to the cell door in a panic, gripping at the bars. Dr. Waters approached her, to coax her away from the door, when she caught an elbow to the rib. She threw April to the ground, pummeling her ribs with her fist. April fully crying now reached for her arms, clawing her while trying to get a grip._

_"__An eye for an eye, they always say." Dr. Waters said with a cackle. She retaliated by clawing the girls arms with her manicured nails. As April continued to scream in terror, Dr. Waters took her handcuffs and clamped them down hard on her wrist around the bed post. With a smile Dr. Waters left. _

_"__You'll be a fun one my dear. I can't wait for more time together." The Dr. spoke to herself as she left the struggling girl to herself. April wailed until she became hoarse. The lights had begun to fade, and the inmates she could hear had now fallen silent. _

_"__What is this place?" April wondered long into the night. _

_We walked down a series of hallways, Craig behind me, George in front of me. The walls were as blank as a fresh canvas, nothing to help me memorize the way to your cell. The walk was silent and brisk. Craig had offered to hand cuff me, but he decided against it remembering what had happened when he brought us into the station. Grey, what a dreary color for any interior, I mean yes this is a prison, but really? No joy surrounded this place. At this point I had run my fingers through my hair enough times to be presentable, my prison clothes were that horrible orange. _

_"__Here you are." Craig finally said as George unlocked the cell door. You to wore a horrible orange suit, your eyes were as red as cherries. You were still crying. I walked in, sat next to you, and simply hugged you, rocked you in my arms. We sat like this for several minutes. _

_"__You are alright April, please stop crying" I said with panic in my voice. As I continued to examine your flesh I found the signs of abuse I had hoped not to see. Your wrists were bruised, your arms cut like ribbons, I ran my hand down your ribs, a giggle escaped your lips, and several were swollen. I continued to comfort you, to no avail. _

_"__Your times up" George said gruffly. _

_"__Fuck off you ass!" I spat with pure disgust. "If you dared to hurt April I vow I will kill you" I whispered to myself. I was dragged from April's cell just to be thrown into one on the other end of the prison. There was another woman in there. Her name, her crimes, her time left had little prevalence to me. My blood boiled, my fingers itching to kill. The woman came closer to me, her gentle brown eyes pleading. _

_"__Settle down Hun, your fine with me" She said with a bit if a southern drawl. _

_"__I may be fine, but you won't be" I screamed. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The woman's blonde hair was long and knotted. She pleaded, hoping to escape my wrath. It was too late. Though the prison guards searched me well, they had not bothered to check my hair. My raven locks were tussled into a sloppy bun concealed a small dagger. The handle was ivory, its blade a virgin to blood, the garnets that adorned its grip glittered at the thought of the first kill. I loomed over the woman, even without my heels. She had tears streaming down her face; the reality of the situation had begun to sink in. She clasped in her hands something she had managed to sneak into the prison, a locket. Pictures of her husband and children were inside. On any different day the story may have entertained me, but today was no such day. My bun fell loose as I drew the dagger. All kindness I had once held left me in that instant. Hair covered my eyes, but it did not impede me in the least. The dagger glided into her stomach. _

_"__Who knew red and orange were beautiful together!" I laughed softly as I continued to butcher the woman. "Now for the final touches." Her body laid on the floor pouring out the remaining blood. I ran the dagger across her neck slicing into the precious veins that all rely on. Her corpse lay blanched on the floor. My anger finally sated I climbed into the bunk. To have a good night's sleep at last. _

_The banging of cell bars woke me up, the window across from my cell shown bright from that of a full moon. _

_"__Midnight walk through. I hadn't expected this" I thought to myself, even though had I said it, it wouldn't have mattered. I lay back down to fake that I was asleep as George screamed. _

_"__What the hell happened here? How could this had happened?" He said in a panic. Craig soon joined him, shining their lights into my cell. I stretched up with a yawn; I had concealed my knife into my hair once more. When the morons who guarded this jail finally checked the bunks it came to them as no surprise that it was my cell. _

_"__What did you do you fucking bitch!" Craig bellowed. He charged the celldoor, but forgot that it wasn't open. He rammed himself face first into it, knocking himself out. _

_"__Brava my friend, brava." I said clapping out of sympathy. "I had no idea this was here, a pity really."_

_George unlocked the door to my cell pulling me from my bunk. He threw me face first into the woman's pool of blood. _

_"__How did you do this? I demand an answer!" George screamed. The nearby inmates began to rustle. Pulling me back up by my collar, he led me away. I presume as to not wake the inmates further. _

_"__And where is it that we are going" I said with a smirk. "I imagine you have words for me." George continued his forest march in silence, my genuine concern rising. She had been my first kill committed face to face, and it came so natural. What had I become? Do I have the strength to continue on, like this? The march down the halls was an exhausting one. My neck ached from the constant pull from my collar. The longer we walked, the smaller the cells got. My hope continued to fade as the walls got narrower. Solitary confinement, I landed myself in solitary confinement, great. George opened the door to a white room, every surface was padded. My future looked quiet grim._


	6. Chapter 6

_April was woken up again around midnight to the sound of screaming. _

_"__Is this going to be a constant thing?" She wondered. Gossip flies fast in prison, and it was soon that it had reached her ears. Apparently the new bitch had murdered her cell mate. April assumed that this could only be the work of V. She had also heard that this bitch had been moved to solitary confinement. _

_"__Please don't let it be V." April pleaded with herself. "I need her now more than ever." The thought sadden April more than her current predicament. April felt tears streaming down her face, her emotions grew wild. She had no idea why she was here, or how long this would last. All little April knew was that this hell, would be her toughest challenge yet._

_"__Dr. Roselyn Waters, what a pretty name. Maybe she could help me?"April continued. She had already forgotten what the doctor had done to her. The scratches down her arms did not alarm her, nor did the pain in her ribs. She couldn't understand why she had been handcuffed to the bed; the cold metal seemingly seared her wrists. "When will I be set free?" _

_George paced the wall of Veronica's new cell, he seemed to be considering something. A straight jacket hung on the wall behind George, its buckles intrigued her. Without any warning George rushed over to Veronica, ripping open her jump suit top. When she entered the prison she had been wearing a corset, which continued to remain under the jump suit. To taken back to act Veronica sat in horror and watched as the cop began to caress her breast. She threw her shoulders in attempt to pull away from him, but he grabbed her waist and drew her closer. Her eyes as large as saucers continued to assess the situation. She flung herself away from his grasp but to no avail. George grabbed her by the hips pulling her into his lap once again. _

_"__Do as I say and I will say that woman's death was an accident." George said with a snarl. Tears now streaming down Veronica's face clouded her vision. Her mind was racing through every possible situation. Finally a thought hit her. The moron cop had forgotten to handcuff her. If she played his game long enough, just maybe she could win. _

_"__As you wish" Veronica said, regaining her composure. She watched as Georges eyes lit up, burning with passion. His touch became gentle, and welcoming. _

_"__Kiss me" He demanded, his hands moving to her shoulders. Veronica leaned in, disgusted by the cops primal urges, and kissed him gently. She could feel his heart race against her chest. His kisses becoming faster and shorter lived. Her confidence grew; she used what little she knew to her advantage. She pulled lightly at his lower lip, seemingly to beg him for more. He listened to her silent plea using his tongue in ways that excited her. _

_"__Focus" Veronica snapped back at herself "You have to do this right." She worked her hands down his back, pulling him in closer to her. She focused her energy into passion, making every kiss more distracting to the cop. When he finally pulled away, he seemed dizzied by the work she had done. His grip loosened from around her. This was her opportunity, while George was still stunned by the excitement, she ran towards the wall. Grabbing the straight jacket, she continued to exploit his weakness to stuff him in it. When he realized what was going on, it was too late. He was bound up, unable to resist. In a rage Veronica landed a right hook across his cheek, rendering him unconscious. She pulled her suit top back up over her shoulders, zippering it closed. _

_"__Good night George, enjoy it. Morning comes quickly." Veronica said with a smile. She stole his keys and flashlight before turning to leave the cell. Unfortunately, he had not carried a gun with him. I exited the cell cautiously; I looked for a supply closet. If I were to find another guard, they would know I was an inmate instantly. I ran through the halls of the prison as quietly as I could. A cold breeze swept through the prison halls, offering enough noise to disguise my footsteps. There was no rhyme no reason to the order of the halls, but at last I found a supply room. I hoped desperately that it had a change of clothes. No such luck was to be had. _


	7. Chapter 7

_The inmates continued to stir, even after the screaming had ended. The guards were all focused of disposing of the body I left them. So far so good, I have to find where my possessions were taken. If I can find that I can get out of here. I continued to run down the halls, haphazardly making turns hoping I was going in the right direction. I found another supply closet, this one contained supplies for the prison guards. _

_"__I can make this work." I thought to myself. "If I can just find a t-shirt or something, I can continue on" I rummaged through the uniforms until I found the master key to the guards lockers, perfect. I threw open one of the lockers to be attacked by play boy magazines. Not what I had been expecting. I continued to rummage through the locker to find a Nirvana t-shirt that would fit me as well as a pair of ripped up skinny jeans. There were plenty of boots in the main room that would fit me, so there was no need to rummage for shoes. I threw open more lockers hoping to find clothes for April. I __wasn't__going to leave her here alone. Soon enough I found an Escala shirt and a black skirt hidden in a locker. Before I left I threw on the clothes I had found for myself. _

_"__Time to find April" I thought rushing to what I believed to be the front of the prison. My eyes filled with tears. This was my entire fault. If I __hadn't__been vengeful, if I __hadn't__been so stupid! I tripped and fell, skinning my knee. I screamed bloody murder, any composure I had was lost. I tried to pick myself up off of the floor but it was no use. I crawled to the cell in front of me; it was isolated in the corner, out of sight from the rest. As I lifted my head that's when I saw it, the lightly curled blonde hair I recognize as yours. I climbed up the bars as I heard footsteps. Lights began to flash about as the voices got louder. _

_"__April!" I cried as the guards grabbed my arms, and hauled me away._


	8. Chapter 8

_"__Thud" My body hit the floor as Craig threw me to the ground in my new cell. The straight jacket had been rehung on the wall, and George removed from it. My eyes were heavy with tears. I had been so close, yet again, I let you down. _

_"__Leave the bitch alone to me" George growled. "I have unfinished business with her." The others left the room grumbling. _

_"__Don't fall for her games again George" Craig called as he shut the door. "She might be beautiful, but she reminds me of a black widow. She'll eat you alive if you're not careful."_

_"__Will do Craig." George said impatiently. The moment the door latched George joined me on the floor. He was tense, nervous really, he grabbed my shoulders. "Listen close. This room has no cameras, no audio, no one way mirrors. I said I'd make that woman's death an accident, but your stunt ruined that. If you work with me I can make this better for you."He said in a whisper._

_"__But why do this for me? I have nothing good to offer this world, let me rot and free April. She means more than I ever could." I said, not entirely sure of the situation. George held my gaze, his hazel eyes pleading with me. I pulled away from the grip he had on my shoulders. After what had just happened, it was all too soon. _

_"__You're wrong Veronica; this world could learn so much from you. I'll do what I can, be patient, and no more irrational decisions, deal?" He said with a smirk, and walked towards the door. He stance spoke of confidence, his body toned, finally showing in the light of the hall. _

_"__Deal" I said at a whisper as the door shut behind George. _

_April woke up just in time to see the lights of the guards flash away. Nothing was said that she could hear, she could only recall her name being called. _

_ "__Where am I?" she whispered in the dark. Her room was yellow with flowers and had a large window, or so she thought. "I could always be wrong." She curled back on the bunk hoping to fall asleep. _

_ "__It was just a dream" she whispered before taking a final breath good night. _

_Veronica, overwhelmed,cried long into the night. _

_"__I haven't shown this much emotion since she was a child." She thought. She had been twelve when her father married April's mother. She had been only had she had been forced to move to a town she did not know, but she had to meet new people and build new connections. She destroyed everything her father held near and dear to his heart. She had even tried to destroy herself. She ripped everything he had from him in her revenge. _

_"__I regret in now." She continued. Her father had meant no wrong in marrying April's mother,he loved her. But like he always had, he chose to leave for the next better thing. That's the true reason I hate him. He had no loyalty. His attention had always gone to the next biggest thing, even since she had been a child. She vividly remembered him leaving her places because of a car, some new exciting thing. The memory made her clench her fists, trying to contain her rage. _

_She began to retell the story, like she had to April man times. April had always wanted to better understand her past. "My father was a stunning man, 6'4'' tall, with deep brown hair. He was thick with muscle and covered in tattoos. He always wore black combat boots and a ruff leather jacket. His voice was deep and ruff from years of alcohol damage, his hands callused from fights. He was not the kindest looking but he loved very deeply. Though his love would only last until something better came about. My mother looked like me, showing defining qualities of age. Her steel grey eyes were beautiful, her voice kind, and her fashion subdued. Together my parents were unbeatable, or more correctly my father was. Had my mother made a simple mistake, he would strike her, and his anger would extend to me." It hadn't mattered what had happened. In some way, she was to blame. She often recalled waking up in a hospital bed. Her mother's face was red from tears, her father grudgingly standing nearby. Her father never felt remorse. His time in the military trained him to see guilt as a weakness._

_"__The memory still pains my soul, but yet, I still love him." Veronica said with a whimper before falling asleep in the white padded room._


	9. Chapter 9

_"__April?" a kind voice said as the morning hues of sun swept fire swept across the prison walls."Are you awake?"_

_"__Veronica?" April replied cautiously. "Is it you?"_

_"__Of course not dear, I said that was impossible." Dr. Roselyn Waters stated coldly. "You must forget about her."_

_"__She's my sister, I can't!" April said her voice cracking. "What are you doing?"_

_"__My job" Dr. Waters approached the girl; her eyes looked on the girl like a predator to its prey. Having backed the girl into a corner she pulled a needle from her lab coat. The liquid inside the syringe was yellow, and appeared to be thick. _

_"__Don't, please." April whimpered. She was terrified of needles. She had endured them on many occasions as a child. The memory was still frightful to her now. "What do you want?"_

_ "__Your every secret" Dr. Waters said with a smile as she injected the syringe into the girls elbow. "And I'll soon have my wish."_

_ "__George!" Veronica said with a start. She had just woken up. The cop sat in the corner like a child would have. Next to him laid a pile of prison slop, what passed as breakfast in this place._

_ "__I wasn't allowed to leave until you woke up" he stated coldly. "Enjoy it."_

_"__Wait, I wanted to ask you something." She said, surprising herself a little._

_"__Not now" George said coldly, the door shut behind him. _

_"__Nothing to do, nothing to see, was this even life?" Veronica was still overwhelmed from the previous night's happenings. She sat idly in the corner of her padded room. _

_When April woke up again she saw Dr. Waters sitting on a bunk with a notebook in hand. She sat there drumming her pen against the paper. _

_ "__Finally, it took long enough for you to come to." Dr. Waters scoffed. "In any case, please sit down."_

_ "__What do you want from me?" April said, still unsure about this woman. She really couldn't remember what had happened in the past few days. _

_ "__I'm going to ask you a series of questions, I want simple honest answers, do you understand?" Dr. Waters said sternly. _

_ "__Yes" Her voice quivered. _

_ "__Good, than let us begin." Dr. Waters brushed a lock of her crimson mane from her face. "How old are you?"_

_ "__I'm 16." April said shyly. _

_ "__What is your name?" She continued. Taking notes as the girl answered. _

_"__April Marie Lilly" April looked at the floor. She hated being questioned; it made her feel like she was in trouble. To be honest this woman scared her, she couldn't understand what this woman wanted or why she was here. _

_"__What a beautiful name" Dr. Roselyn Waters commented with what appeared to be a small smile, "Where are you from?"_

_"__Santa Carla" April continued to answer. "What did she want with this information?" she thought to herself. _

_"__You're already, frightened. Young April, if you do as I say, when I say, without question perhaps you'll get to live a few years longer. Until tomorrow, be prepared for this. I need more from you yet." Dr. Waters said as she left the girls cell. She was furious, this girl can't be 16, and she certainly doesn't act like it. 10, this girl has the mental capabilities of a 10 year old. _

_The Doctor walked down the halls of the prison, the inmate's coward in their cells just at the sight of her. Her job here was simple, to make these sorry excuses for human beings complaisant. Private prisons were not nearly as heavily regulated as state or federal ones. She had full control of this place. If she felt an inmate disobeyed with the simple rules of her prison, they went to her asylum, for her to do as she wished with them. This girl intrigued her. _

_"__How did she ever meet that whore she came in with?" Roselyn thought. "They are quiet an unusual pairing." She entered her office to do paper work, but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned on the camera in the solitary confinement cell. She watched the girl inside, hoping for some excitement. None such excitement was to be had. _

_"__Thomas, are you there?" Roselyn called over the walkie talkie. "I need you to report to my office immediately._

_"__On my way now." Thomas replied. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thomas Black, head prison guard, answered to the calls of his boss. Dr. Roselyn Waters gave him the opportunity to become more; he started where the inmates did, behind bars. Since then he bulked up, a ripped emblem of human perfection, not an ounce of fat on him. He was covered in tattoos, full sleeves and a larger back piece. His light brown hair short cropped a lightly teased to create a handsome frame for his sharp features. His eyes were a pale bright green that could pierce your soul with just a glance._

_"__Thomas, hurry up, we don't have all day." Dr. Waters commanded over the radio. _

_"__I'm on my way woman." He bit back at her. His arms alone were strong enough to snap Roselyn like a twig. He hoped one day to get the opportunity to, but for now he was at her beckon call. He entered her office to see her impatiently tapping he fingers across her desk. _

_"__I have an errand that requires your singular talents." Dr. Waters said, without even glancing up at him. She stared at the security screen in front of her. She was completely entranced. _

_"__What do you have for me this time?" Thomas asked genuinely impressed. "I'm up for a bit of fun."_

_"__This girl perplexes me. I want everything she knows. I want it now" Dr. Waters barked. She had yet to look away from the security screen. _

_"__By any means necessary?" Thomas questioned, "Consider it done."_

_"__I'm counting on you to do this. Don't mess up this time; it may just cost you your head if you do." Dr. Waters said watching the girl. _

_Veronica hadn't moved all day, she was lost. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a plan, she had no exit strategy. _

_"__My attempt at insanity landed me here. This is not what I had wanted." She thought to herself. She had taken careful care of herself for years. Having lived alone on the streets to avoid her home life, she had only snuck into the house when necessary. Her family, even after her father married April's mother was well to do. She hated it. She abhorred not working for what she had. She built everything she could, earn everything she had; she refused to let her family simply buy her things. Even the person she was, she worked hard to maintain a reputation. She refused to be seen as weak, she bottled her emotions, which only added to her overall darkness. That darkness became her armor; from a distance it was impenetrable. Up close though, the chinks in here armor were greater than the armor itself. She had always avoided any relationships because of it. Her emotions were seen as weakness to her. Yet anymore she was letting her emotions fly. _

_"__What am I becoming? Is there anything left of me?" She pleaded with herself, hoping to reset things to what they were, to go back to her life of darkness._

_April wondered long into the day what was to come of her. She played with her hair, simply to have something to do. When things were as they were supposed to be, Veronica would play games with her. Or at least she thought that they were games. _

_ "__Where is Veronica?" She thought. She had done so much better since Veronica entered her life. As a child she had always been behind. She just couldn't keep up with the other kids. The school had thought she was just a discipline problem, with her desperate cries. They believed she wanted attention. In truth, she just couldn't grasp what was going on. Then Veronica showed up, even as she may have disliked April at first, she adopted her like a daughter. Every night Veronica would forgo her own homework to help April understand and complete hers. _

_ "__Why did you leave me?" April cried out. She was so frustrated, so flustered. She had no idea what was going on. "Will someone explain what is going on!" she wailed. She continued long into the evening, until at last she was silenced by pure exhaustion. Her body lay on the ground, passed out from the expensive use of energy. _


	11. Chapter 11

_"__April?" A quiet voice questioned. "Honey, are you ok?" The voice got louder as it approached the cell. Craig had appeared around the corner on his midnight walk through to the sight of April passed out on the floor. He rushed over to the cell door, his gut swaying with every step. He hurried to unlock the cell door and knelt down next to the girl. He reached out to the girl, taking her pulse from her wrist. Her gentle heart beat against the pressure of his fingers. Relieved he brushed the girls' hair from her face. Ever so gently he picked April up, cradling her in his arms for a moment before setting her on the bunks. He simply stood and watched over her a few moments, the sight of such a young girl in prison brought genuine tears to his eyes. With a sniffle he left her cell, relocking it behind him. _

_ "__Sweet dreams" he said with a final glance back into the cell. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

_Veronica opened her eyes, prepared to see George waiting in the corner for her, but was surprised when her cell was empty. She stood up and stretched hoping to work the kink out of her neck. Since having been put into solitary confinement she had been stripped of her heels. She had grown unaccustomed to not actually being 6 foot tall. The cell was not climate controlled, therefore it was exceptionally hot. She unzipped the top of her orange jumpsuit revealing her corset underneath. She tied the two sleeves around her waist. As she heard the sounds of keys outside her door she took a seductive pose against a wall. Her beauty was one thing she did have to her advantage. As the door opened, she watched intrigued as a striking figure entered through the door. _

_ "__Well hello handsome" she said while watching the intriguing figure. "And who are you?" She leaned forward, offering a perfect view of her breast. _

_ "__The name is Thomas Black. Your little game won't work on me sunshine. Cover up." He said coldly. He had to admit to himself that for a young girl, she knew what she was doing. He could only imagine the experience she had. _

_ "__So cold on the outside" she said with a pout "Perhaps I can warm you up." She walked from her position against the wall. Their height difference allowed her to keep her asset. She reached for the man's chest._

_ "__We aren't doing this your way. Believe it or not" he said still stern and steadfast. _

_ "__We aren't" she said continuing her act. He avoided he hand as she continued to close the distance between them. He hadn't noticed her hand pressed across the back of his shoulder until it had been too late. Before he could comprehend what was going on he found himself in the air. Veronica had been lucky enough to catch his arm just right for a hip throw. As his body hit the padded ground a smile escaped her. _

_ "__Ow" he squeaked as he picked himself off of the ground. "You whore!" Before she knew it Thomas had picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall. _

_ "__It's hard to be scary when your victim has a fetish for being choked" Veronica said with a chuckle. Her tolerance was high but she knew with a man of his size, she couldn't last long before she would pass out. She hung loosely from his grip; she knew it was best not to struggle. _

_ "__With a flick of my wrist I could end your life" Thomas said with a snarl. His eyes stared right into hers. He wasn't going to let her win. _

_ "__What the hell!" a voice screamed. The clatter of a tray could be heard hitting the ground. _

_ "__You've gotten lucky you little whore, next time, at least put up a fight." Thomas said releasing his grip on her neck. He walked out shoving the guard to the side. His blood boiled with anger. She was already trying his patience._

_Veronica fell to the ground, her hands flew to her neck. She grasped for air, he knew what he was doing with those large hands, and he pinched her trachea, taking complete control. She coughed and gasped for air, having not recovered. She felt a gentle touch on her back, when she looked up it was George. His eyes pleaded with hers for the moment when they were locked together. His hair drifted slightly over his face. _

_ "__What have you gotten yourself into?" he questioned. Without asking her he immediately loosened her corset. He had forgotten that she continued to wear it under her jumpsuit. _

_ "__Thanks" she said with a cough, finally sitting up. "Who the hell is that guy?"_

_ "__Thomas Black, head security guard. He has free reign of this place thanks to the boss. He's a former inmate." George said he brushed her hair away from her eyes._

_"__That fucker is going to be a problem." She said ever so bluntly._

_April woke up to the smell of breakfast. A smiling Craig was waiting in her cell with the tray of food. She cautiously got up and walked over to him. She was still unsure of what was going on. _

_ "__It's ok, I promise. I'll keep you safe; you just have to trust me." Craig said as he handed her the tray of food. "I have to go, before anyone gets suspicious, but I'll back as soon as I can" With that he rushed out of the cell to finish his morning rounds. _


	12. Chapter 12

_ Thomas marched down the prisons corridors, his blood still boiled. Never in his life had some petty prison whore gotten the better of him. Never. _

_ "What is with this whore?" he thought to himself. "She showed no fear even as I held her life in my hands." He clenched his fists at the thought, his muscles rippling under his shirt. He continued his march straight to Dr. Roselyn's office. He knew she would have some cold words for him. At this point he no longer cared. He wanted nothing more than to kill that inmate._

_ "What the hell was that?" Roselyn's sharp voiced barked at him the moment he opened the door. _

_ "I feel that I was denied critical, need to know information regarding our little problem." He said having not raised his gaze to match hers. _

_ "Maybe if you did your job, instead of falling for her tricks, we wouldn't be having this discussion." Roselyn said standing to face him. Her eyes pierced through him as though she was staring at his soul. _

_ "Who let her keep a corset on under her prison ware? Maybe had her tits not been displayed on a silver platter, I wouldn't have looked." Thomas said rising to meet Roselyn's gaze. His height gave him some sense of power. With Roselyn, he felt like a mouse looking into the jaws of a lion. _

_ "We don't have prison issue bras, I was given no choice." Roselyn continued. "One strike for you, don't let this happen again."_

_ "I'd bet my life on it, I guarantee you that it won't happen again" He said with a slight smirk._

_ "Rest assured Thomas, you have. Get it done." She walked into an adjoining room leaving Thomas to consider new tactics. He was going to take this bitch down, in several ways. The thought enticed him. _

_ Craig finished his rounds of the prison. As he walked the noisy corridors, he thought about what he had just done. _

_ "I could lose my job if anyone saw me" he fretted "Worse, they would kill me for what I did." He began to sweat heavily as he returned to the break room. As he entered he saw George. George held his head in his hands, his eyes red as if he had been crying. Craig had never seen George like this before,_

_ "George?" Craig asked gently_

_ "Leave me alone Craig, I'm not in the mood today." George said just barely removing his hands from his face. _

_ "I know what's going on with you. I want to help." Craig said quietly._

_ "You have no idea what the hell is going on!" George said slamming his hands on the table._

_ Keep quiet you hot headed bugger. You have a thing for Veronica, I got it. Let me help you and maybe we will both get to keep our jobs." Craig said now getting agitated by the foolish boy. _

_ "What on earth are you alluding to?" George said now bringing his voice back down._

_ "Don't play dumb with me boy, I've seen the way you look at her. You adore her; it just kills you that you can't have her." Craig continued. _

_ "No, I see good in her, I want to give her a second chance, that's all." He said; he glanced at the floor than back to Craig._

_ "You're lying. Listen to me, our crazy bitch boss has her eye on that one. If you don't watch you damn step she's out of here." Craig said sternly. _

_"And why do you care what happens?" George said in a fluster._

_"Because" Craig said trailing off. _

_"You want her don't you" George said in a snarl._

_"No, I'm concerned about her sister. She doesn't belong here." Craig said looking down. _

_"Oh. I'm sorry for being snippy." George said, his eyes pleading. _

_"Your fine, now get out of here before I change my mind" Craig said. George listened, and left without another word. Craig sat, hoping desperately to have done the right thing. _

_ April sat alone in her cell. She was trying to process what happened today with Craig. She had never had a father, not for long anyway. Her dad left her and her mother when she was three. When Veronica's dad married her mom, she had been so happy. She would finally have the father she had always wanted, or so she had thought. He too had left, after a short time. _

_ "Why?" April pleaded in her cell. She couldn't understand why everyone in her life seemed to leave her. It seemed like an eternity since she had last seen Veronica._

_ "Where could she be?" Veronica would never leave her! She promised she wouldn't the girl thought. Her emotions swirled inside of her she was so scared, so angry, so confused. She wanted to pound her fist into the wall, as she had seen Veronica do on countless occasions, while cry her eyes out. April only 16 years old was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and locked in a cell. It was all her fault; she finally understood what had happened. She knew she shouldn't have talked to that boy at the counter, he was so cute, and she just couldn't help herself. She screamed she didn't know what else to do; she laid her head against the cold concrete wall. She lightly tapped her fist to the wall, tears streaming down her face. _

_ Veronica was cold, her padded room was no better than the concrete cells. She was at her wits end. She couldn't outmatch these oppressors with strength, she was in no mind set to beat them mentally, and there was nothing she could use to her advantage, to use as strategy. She screamed and pulled at her hair. Usually she would throw something, anything, but in here there was nothing. She fell to the floor, her air restricted by her corset, even loosened as it was. She clawed at the rooms padding hoping to find something, anything. Her efforts were in vain. _


End file.
